


The Angel on the Tree

by AgreedEquation



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: It's December, M/M, Schmoop, Titch, bring on the Christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finny and Titch are decorating their Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel on the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas schmoop to start December! Not sure how many of you are interested in this pairing, but I'm in love with it. Height differences ftw.

“Do you want to do it?” Steve asked, waving the Christmas angel in front of James’ face. They had spent about an hour decorating their tree and the angel was the last piece to go on it. “Put it on top of the tree?”

“I don’t think I can, Finny.” James appreciated the offer and he would have loved to put the tree-topper on their Christmas tree, but he was just too short. He’d need a ladder if he wanted to reach the top of the tree. “You do it.” Growing up, he had always wanted to finish decorating the tree with the topper, but he never got to do it. His mum used to do it each year because she was the tallest. Now that it was just him and Steve, the honour would be Steve’s. Some things just never changed in life.

Steve saw a bit of hurt in James’ eyes. Usually James would laugh off any remarks about his height or ask Steve’s help when he couldn’t reach something. This was different. “How about we do it together?” he asked, smiling. “You can get on my shoulders and put the angel on top of the tree.”

James shook his head. “No, it’s fine, you can do it.” He didn’t want Steve to know how embarrassed he was that he was too short to properly decorate their tree.

“But it’s _our_ tree and I can tell you really want to do this,” Steve replied, looking straight into James’ eyes. “Come on, hop on. It’ll be fun.” Before James could refuse the offer again, Steve had already crouched down in front of him.

A smile finally appeared on James’ face. It was just a silly little thing, but it did mean a lot to him. In one swift move, he got onto Steve’s shoulders, Steve holding on tight to James’ knees when he stood upright again.

Steve gave the tree-topper to his boyfriend while doing his best to keep him balanced on his shoulders. “You okay up there?” he asked, giving James’ knee a squeeze.

“I’m good.” James put one of his hands on Steve’s head to balance himself and stretched his other arm out to plant the angel on top of the Christmas tree. “There we go. It’s up.” He bent down and kissed the top of Steve’s head. “Thanks.”

Steve bent his knees again to put James back on the ground. “Perfect,” he said, looking at the tree in front of them. “Now, because you did the tree-topper, I get to switch on the lights.”

James nodded in response. “Absolutely.”

Steve walked over to the wall to where the power socket was. “Ready?” he asked and picked up the power cord from the Christmas lights. He was probably way too excited about the entire thing, but it was his first Christmas together with James which made things even more special.

“Yup.”

Steve put the plug into the socket, the lights in the tree instantly lighting up. “Beautiful.” He walked back over to James and slung his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. “ _Our_ Christmas tree.”


End file.
